Bitter Beginnings
by riley snogs ze whomping willow
Summary: The beginning of a tragic love story begun with -- stolen sweets, and broken glasses. L


"You don't look like a lily -- you look more like, a tiger lily! Or perhaps a wallflower, but a pretty one at that!" He decided, his cold sunken eyes flashing as he gave a half-hearted smile.

"Er, thank you -- I s-su-ppose…" The girl sitting across from the boy stuttered and blinked multiple times. Lily guessed she was a wallflower, she wasn't too good at making friends. Or maybe she had the wrong taste in picking someone to hopefully become her friend. Severus seemed like a nice boy, especially when he offered some chocolate frogs. The pattering of rain against the window was loud, and Severus was eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans noisily, not minding his manners. Lily silently sighed, and watched the rain and thought of her parents. She was homesick already.

"Listen here Lily, it's best you should stick around with me -- I can help you choose friends wisely, there are some -- like me -- who are great, and honest, and understanding -- then there are others," Severus lowered his voice dramatically, to achieve suspense, "that will be your downfall. Take Potter and his crew here for example --"

Severus was about to list the cons of "Potter and his crew", whoever that was, when suddenly there was a sound of a lady shrieking, and several things crashing and a bunch of students laughing hysterically. The compartment door suddenly opened and four boys fell through, fighting to get in first before they were caught. Lily's eyes widened, as the compartment door closed.

"What the bloody 'ell -- ?"

Chewed Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans dropped from Severus's mouth, which was a disgusting sight. Lily didn't notice though, she was entranced at the dog pile on the floor. The boy on top of the three groaned, his sandy brown hair was messed up, and he smacked one of the boys' heads.

"What were you thinking Sirius?! You just had to steal some sweets --" The sandy haired boy demanded. He smacked the same boy's head again. The boy called Sirius groaned, and then gave an irresistible grin, and lifted one hand to reveal several sweets in his fist, most of them broken from the little 'accident' they had.

"Come on mate, the sweets were just screaming for me to have a loose hand!" Sirius grinned again as there were several groans from the unfortunate boy at the bottom of the boys.

"Ifink vu vwoke my vasses!"

"Sorry James!"  
  
The untidy haired boy squeezed himself out of the mess. He stood up and appeared to be dazed, so out of his dizziness he fell down on the sweets that were next to Severus, and put an arm around him. Severus gave a disgusted look at James, and took James's arm off of him. James looked at Lily as the frame of his glasses completely broke and the two pieces fell to the ground, then he stood up to introduce himself, but fell down on Lily. Lily gave a disgusted face that matched Severus's.

"You too pwetty to be with this twash," James said in a soft dazed voice, pointing at Remus thinking that he was Severus. He obviously was blind with broken glasses. Remus gave a scowl. The three boys on the floor untangled themselves and stood up, and it appeared that the strawberry blonde haired one had stolen some of Sirius's candies he had stolen, and was noisily chewing them. Lily hastily pushed the blind prat off her and stood up herself, worried that she might get in trouble as well, as she had chocolate all over her hands and she had bits of sugar at her cheeks.

"What is going on?!" Lily demanded, staring at the four giggling boys who thought Lily sounded like their mother.

"Just let us lay low here for a while," Sirius grinned boyishly and giggled again looking at Lily's outraged face.

"Sirius, you could at least give her an introduction so she won't kick us out -- though it already looks like she'll even kick us out of the train…" Remus grinned, and Lily 's face turned pink. Petunia always said she had a short temper. Even Severus didn't look as angry as Lily, Severus just looked utterly disgusted.

"The blind prat over there is James, and that thief who stole what I stole there is Peter, and the know-it-all prat who always yells at me is Remus, and I'm the really handsome prat, Sirius," Sirius gave his boyish grin once more, and from then on Lily made it to be his trademark. Lily stared at all the boys for a minute, then rolled her eyes.

"There are too many people here, someone has to get out!" Lily demanded, crossing her arms.

"The pretty ones are always the difficult ones," James sighed.

"Don't worry, James can sit on your lap, and the rest of us can squeeze in right next to Severus!" Peter squeaked, and then he gave a malicious grin and stared at Severus.

"How about you all stay on the floor, and not make a single noise or movement to disturb us?" Severus spat, making a poorly aimed kick at James. Sirius stuck his tongue out. The train traveled across many bumps forcing Sirius's legs to give in, and fall down on the seat next to Severus. They both made disgusted looks and Sirius attempted to stand up again, holding on to Peter's shoulders -- though Peter was almost a head shorter than Sirius.

"Oh very well, seeing all you idiots trying to stand still makes me pity you -- sit down if you'd like," Sighed Lily, after James fell down and cut his hands with the broken shards of glass from his glasses. Barely three could sit on each large leather seat, and none of the little troublemakers fancied sitting next to Snape. Lily found it rather amusing to see four boys fighting to sit next to her, and playing rock paper scissors to decide who could sit next to Snape. Snape groaned, and pressed his pale face against the window staring at the falling rain, asking himself what had he done to get such a cruel and unusual punishment.

It ended up with Remus and James sitting next to Lily, and Snape being punished with Sirius and Peter sitting next to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to repair your glasses?" Remus asked James.

"I think without the glasses I'm so beyond cool that I attract all the ladies…" James clicked his tongue looking in Lily's directions. Then he combed his messy hair with his hand, looking at his transparent reflection in the window.


End file.
